The flock
by restart
Summary: What if Max had been wrong all through the SOF? Before STWAOES... I think there will be Fax!
1. Chapters 1 to 4

Chapter One: The Capture

"Maaaax… I really gotta go and I'm hungry…" Nudge's whine was crystal clear in the once peaceful sky.

"Yeah me too, we've been flying like forever," Gazzy complained earning him a nice roll of the eyes from me.

"Fine… where do you babies want to eat at?" I questioned, not happy about our insisted stop. I glanced at Fang who gave a strong nod down to the ground picking out a nice town. I nodded giving him confirmation that we were going to dine there.

"Fang found a town down there, we need to land somewhere in the outside area," I instructed.

"Don't we always?" Iggy mumbled, and I flashed him a smile scowl, which was obviously wasted.

We landed about a mile outside of the town and started walking, which normally is horrible but I found it peaceful this time. It was the evening so it wasn't blazing hot nor was it really cold, just the perfect temperature. We walked after a quick break to watch the sun go down, and in almost no time were at the outskirts of the town. It was a fairly large area, but nothing like New York or DC, not even close.

"Where to guys?" I asked looking around trying to pick a place to eat.

"How about…." Nudge's eyes landed on a Burger King and I knew what was coming. "Oh Max can we go to like Burger King. It's fast food which means we get our food and go. Oh we can have a camp in the forest and eat Burger King."

"Yeah okay," I said and we pilled into the rather small restaurant and placed our rather large orders.

"Yeah I'll have two whoppers with cheese, three large fries, two cokes and three cherry pies," I order after every one and waited up by the counter for our food. After our order was ready everyone took their bags and we started hiking back. I would hear bags ruffle, and people chomping every so often and I myself even snatched a few fries before we got to our destination. Once there we started a small fire and all sat around having our finely cooked Burger King.

"So where are we going?" Angle asked, breaking the silence after she had finished her last fry.

"I don't really know, I just want to get a little farther away from itex and then we can worry about where to go," I instructed. Being only a day's fly away from itex gave me a weird feeling, and I figured bad news was coming our way.

"Oh but I wanted to go back to Disney world," Angle huffed and I smiled at her.

"Not after we just blew up an entire industry, kay sweetie?" I told her and she nodded her head.

"Alright, I don't know about you people but I'm tired, Max was a slave driver today," Iggy said and I glared at him while the others gave a soft snicker.

"Yeah I think we should get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow," I noted and the others groaned, not because they had to go to bed, the fly head worn them out but knowing they would have the same thing again made them upset. "Oh come on you babies, it wasn't that bad of a fly."

"That's what you think," Total mumbled.

"Oh you can't even talk you just sat in a backpack all day," Nudge argued, and I snickered.

"I know but it seemed like you guys we working really hard," he smirked, leaving Nudge fuming.

"Yeah we did work a lot today, and all you did is slack off and stay in a back pack, but we still had to feed you and take care of you. You're completely worthless," Nudge argued.

"Hey…." Total began, but I cut him off.

"Yo, no matter how much I agree with Nudge," I said and Total looked hurt, "You are giving me a headache so stop you bitc… your complaining," I concluded and Fang smirked at me, but thankfully the argument ceased. Angle and Nudge curled up next to each other with Total on the other side of Angle, so he and Nudge wouldn't argue anymore. Iggy took a spot next to Gazzy lying peacefully on his side with Gazzy thrown out all over the place.

"I'm first watch," Fang said and I nodded at him taking a place next to Nudge where sleep took me rather quickly. Unfortunately I only got about three hours of sleep before I woke up to an Eraser standing over me.

"So glad your up," Ari sneered and I jumped up taking my fighting stance. I did I scan of my surroundings to see that the rest of the flock was now fully awake and reacting to charging Erasers.

"What do you want now, Ari?" I sneered.

"You to come with us," He stated simply.

"You wish," I said and he gave me a smile saying 'I know something you don't know', god he is such a pain. I took a swing at his head but he quickly side stepped, wait he never reacts that well! I tried to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed my leg with too firm of a hold, making my fall to the ground.

"Aw Poor Maximum can't defend her self," his cheerful voice irked me and I wanted nothing more to break his arm, the one that was closing around my throat. "Yeah Max I got quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Fang," I croaked out with the little breath left.

"Oh Maximum it's funny how you still think he's going to help you," Ari cooed and I felt panic wash through me. What was he talking about? Why wasn't Fang going to help me? What had they done to him? My brain drew a blank and my vision was getting fuzzy. I tried to fight but didn't have enough energy or enough air and soon I was unconscious; on my way to the place that makes hell look welcoming.

Chapter two… The Truth

I woke up the antiseptic stench hanging in the air and a small cage surrounding me. My brain hit the panic button and I started kicking against the cage trying to get out, but no luck. I looked around for the rest of my flock only to find that no one else was in the room. Where the hell were they? What were the scientists doing to them? God I hate this place.

I was stuck in a fairly small room with one light hanging limply from the dingy ceiling. My cage was on of the very few things in the room, along with a small camera in the corner and a table by the door. This place gave me the creeps and the fact that I didn't know where my flock was didn't help either. How could I have let this happen, how could I let Ari kick my ass like that? Ari… how the hell had he gotten so good at fighting? How had he gotten so smooth and fast?

Just then the door creaked open to reveal three white coats and two Erasers. They walked towards my cage, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah glad to see you're awake Maximum," one of the white coats sang and I let out a low growl.

"Oh feisty are we?" another one chimed, and I ruffled the door to my cage.

"Don't worry Maximum we just want to have a little talk with you," the first one spoke again. Like hell they wanted to just talk. They unlocked the cage but before I could charge out both Erasers had a hard lock on my arms dragging my down a hallway. I struggled the entire time but it was no use.

Soon we arrived to a bigger wing, and I was directed to a room; which contained my flock. They were all sitting in a chair with their hands behind them. I was thrown into a chair sitting across from them so I could look each one in the face. Fear was shown on all of their faces and I wanted to take them and run; only one problem, the stupid chains that now held me down to this stupid chair. I mouthed 'it's okay' to my flock and the nodded their heads and I knew my few words had made no impact on them.

Anne walked into the room several minutes later leaning against the table set a few feet to my right. What the hell did she want now? I can't believe I lived with her for three months, and the entire time I didn't know she was the one person controlling our lives.

"What do you want?" I inquired my voice like ice.

"Ah Max, we're just here to talk about your progress or lack thereof," she said speaking in a light but clearly intimidating voice. She spoke to me like I was a bug that had to be squished, like she clearly knew something that I didn't.

"You have been told that your entire life has been a test Max, and I am here to inform you that you have failed. Max, you have failed big time," she chuckled.

"What are you talking about I kicked your little clones ass," I stated triumphantly.

"That's nothing. This has all been a test Maximum, one in which you have failed. Your life has been planned out and kept to a schedule, but unfortunately you have not been able to live up to our expectations."

"What do you mean 'planned out' and 'kept to a schedule'? I haven't been in your clutches, I haven't done anything you've said, and I sure as hell have not cooperated with you in the least bit of way. So how is it that my life has been kept to a schedule?"

"Ah Max, this is why you failed. You have not been paying attention to anything in you life have you? You have been in our clutches since the day you were born, no matter what you say. You thought you acted independent and important but you aren't. You just haven't realized that everyone in you life is against you. You are not as smart and observant as we all thought. We thought you would be able to figure out anything that happens to you, but you didn't. You don't pay enough attention and you don't live up to our expectations. You don't mean anything to anyone anymore," she said and her words tore right through me. I tried hard not to believe it but I couldn't.

"You're wrong," it tried to tell her, while telling myself. "My…"

"Your flock… well that's the thing I came to talk to you about. You see you couldn't be more wrong in your entire life, Max. Have you ever thought that your flock was starting to act… different? See if you had paid any attention to anything in your life you would have figured out that your flock was against you the entire time."

"What?" my head snapped up to my flocks and the fear that was written all over their faces was replaced with a look of triumph, and smirks outlined their features. What the hell was going on? Just then all of them pulled their hands from behind their backs and laid them peacefully on their laps. They weren't fighting to get me out of this awful situation…. she was right they didn't care. They looked pleased with themselves like they pulled something big off.

"Yes Maximum, your flock has been working for us…. You have been in our clutches from day one…"

Chapter three: The explanation

She was right; there was no one out there that cared about me. The one group of people I had cared about just thought of me as a project they had to keep track of. They had been against me this entire time and I had no idea of this.

"Now don't beat yourself up, Max, your flock had been on your side before they got switched," Anne said and I looked up at her. What did she mean they got switched? How the hell would they have switched five people without me even knowing it? Was I that worthless?

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Your flock was replaced, much like your clone. We had made your clone to see if you were strong enough and we made it appear that she had been taking care of your 'flock'. We had to come up with a reason so that you would be angry enough to kill your clone, we were trying to see if you had the power in you, which you didn't. But your flock had already been switched."

"When… When did you switch them?" I questioned not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"When Ari had sliced open Fang. Replacing him would be no problem, you know there was two hours where no one in your pesky flock would be hanging around him, and he couldn't defend himself. The rest of your flock was a little harder, but we pulled it off. When you had gone to talk to give blood we took them. When you came back you were probably wondering what had happened to them, right? But then you found them in a room with none other than me. You have been living with imposters for several months and you didn't even know it. Worthless…" she trailed off see as she had already hurt me enough.

How could I not tell that my one an only flock, the people I care about more than anything, were imposters. I guess I did notice some differences, like Angle and her want for the power, and Fang with saying things I would never find Fang say. I had the hints, they were screaming at me but I had never been able to figure them out. How could I face the flock… wait is there a flock? Is my flock still alive? But would they hate me for not coming back to them? For not figuring out that someone was taking there place? I mean I hated the idea that there was another Max taking care of my 'flock'. But at least I got back to them within days, but it's been months.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Anne pretended, as if telling me this wasn't bad enough, she had to keep badgering me.

"Where the hell is my flock?" I screamed at her, but she only smiled.

"They're here at the school. Where else would they be? Haven't you been wondering who the voice in your head is? Well it's Angle under our control, it's amazing what kids will do if you torment them…" she had to bee joking. She was sitting there tearing up my last shred of dignity then she tells me that while I've been have a good time and going on dates my real flock's been tormented. I'll kill her! I will.

"How was Angle my voice?" I questioned.

"The real Angle has been here, her powers are beyond amazing. She could keep track of your mind the entire time, and she could even break into it, and you thought that dinky little chip was the cause. That thing was just there to keep track of you, but the damn thing quit working, so we found a new way to locate you," she looked over at the 'flock' all of who had a smile on their face. They should be pretty pleased with themselves. The 'flock' was then taking out of the room by several Erasers and I was left alone with Anne.

"Another thing you are probably wondering about is how Ari got so powerful and was able to beat you so quickly. Well Ari has been participating in an ongoing extended training. He has actually been able to fight like that for several months now but has never showed it due to our orders. The eraser attacks were just to make sure you were on your edge and to see if it would help with discovering the switch in your flock. They were never really going to hurt you or the flock. But due to your recklessness we have decided to end your investigation, only to start with another."

"What do you want with me?" I questioned just wanting this torment to be over.

"Nothing anymore, you've proven worthless, not worth anyone's time. We're just going to conduct experiments and see what happens. There's nothing else we really need from you." At with that several Erasers came in and took me out of the horror room and we started walking. I didn't know where we were walking but it was not the same room as before.

This time we ended in room with several more crates in it. I was thrown into a rather large cell that would have held several more people. I fell to the ground where I started crying. Here I was in hell and I had just been told that my life meant nothing. That the entire time I thought that I was living my own life; the damned scientists were planning my every move. I was nothing anymore… not worth anyone's time. I mean I couldn't even figure out that the people I loved were replaced… talk about reject.

I sat crying for several minutes until I realized I wasn't alone in the room. I looked around the cell and saw the faces of my flock. The only problem was where they real ones or the drones? Was this some sick joke they were playing? Seeing which is the best way to break Maximum Ride? Well I wasn't going to play along, not with out a test of my own.

Chapter four: Reunited

I stared at the flocks faces, debating whether of not they were real.

"Max?" I heard a small squeak that belonged to Nudge.

"I don't know… I don't know if you guys are you," I stated hating how weak and broken I sounded.

"How we prove that?" Gazzy whimpered and I sunk lower into my hated self.

"I'm thinking," I whispered and I thought about the right thing to ask. Then I got it, the one thing that the flock would know. The thing I remember well. I looked at Fang mainly directing this question at him, because he would remember this best.

"What did I say to you when we first met each other?" I asked and the corners of his mouth curved up. He knew it was a trick question.

"Nothing…" he stated the way Fang does best.

"What," I asked again, a small smile forming on my mouth.

"Nothing, you just sat there looking at me and Iggy and Nudge. You looked from each person to the next taking forever memorizing ever thing about our features. Then once satisfied you said… and I won't forget this… You said 'Stay. Away. From. Me.'"

"Then?" I loved this story.

"I called you a bitch and you gave me the most outraged look ever and said 'what' in the intimidating way of yours. I practically spelled it out for you; Bitch. Then you looked into my eyes for about five minutes, and we just looked. I don't know what you saw but what ever it was it changed you mind, cause you whispered 'well get outta this.'" He concluded, getting everything perfect. When I first saw the flock the first thing I thought was more people to betray me and I didn't want anything to do with them.

"Hope…" I whispered, by this time they were all surrounding me, the six of us in a little huddle.

"What?" Fangs eyes were blazing.

"I saw hope in our eyes. I saw someone I could trust and someone I could look to for help. How could I pass that up?" I questioned, and he chuckled, but it was hoarse and small. Why? Then that's when I remembered that they had been living here for months and my stomach dropped. It was all my fault.

"Max this is not your fault it's the stupid schools fault," Angle whispered and I held back my threatening tears.

"I'm so sorry… you must hate me… I left you here and didn't even realize it. I was with posers and didn't even realize it," I cried.

"Max," Iggy's strong voice rang out. "This was not your fault. We know that. Angle was here the entire time, telling us about what you were doing. We knew about the small doubts you had about the imposters. We know that you care about us. I know I would feel stupid and way too paranoid if I had questioned the flock. I would have been the same way. I mean we are the only ones we can trust and you never want to think twice about that. We all would have done the same thing."

"Yeah Max, we know you didn't mean to do this on purpose…" Nudge tried.

"But I still did it. I'm supposed to be the leader, the person who protects you but I couldn't even pull through during the most important obstacle," I complained.

"Max, we forgive you. We couldn't think of anyone more important than you… and you are the best leader this flock could ever have," Fang said.

"But I'm worthless," I whispered Anne's word ringing in my ear.

"Maximum Ride…" Fang shouted.

"Oh great now you angered him…" Iggy joked.

"You are not worthless, and if I hear you say that again I will personally kill you. Why do you think the school had to place such precautious tabs on you?? Why do you think you have and entire organization basing its work off of you?? Why do you think six people love you and care about you so much?? Well I can tell you one thing it isn't cause your worthless," Fang said, reciting probably the longest speech I have ever heard.

"Yeah I heard the white coats talking while I was in an experimental room. They said that you were going to come back so they could run test on you to see if you really were able to save the world. They heard about the whole 'going to school thing' and thought that was outrageous. That you shouldn't be somewhere were you could get hurt like a school where you and the… others were split up," Gazzy piped, I felt a pang of guilt when he had said the 'others'.

"Speaking of the school thing," Iggy grinned. "How was the 'date' with what's his name??" I'm fairly certain that my face went bright red at that question.

"None your business," I stated with much authority hoping the conversation would end.

"Yup she seems like the same old Max! So none of those girls got to your head! Oh except that one girl what did you call her?? Oh the red head wonder that was stuck to Fang like glue. Maxi didn't like her too much did she??" Iggy continued with the cruel torture.

"She just bugged me that's all," I said with clenched fists as I remembered her clinging to Fang like he was her life support. Anger rushed through me and I had to take a few deep breathes before I puked.

"Uh did I hit a nerve," Iggy mocked. "Was he a bad boy for kissing anyone but…"

"Iggy I think she's getting really close to murdering you," Fang chipped in trying to change the subject, thank god.

"I really wish I could see you in the 'school uniform'," Gazzy sang which thankfully got us off the red head wonder, but onto another subject.

"Yeah we heard you looked like prep school Barbie," Nudge put in and I glared at them all.

"You wore a skirt; miss tomboy of all tomboys wore a skirt… EVERYDAY!!" Iggy yelled and I smacked him upside the head.

"She didn't look that bad, kindda girly," Angle chipped in, oh great!!

"Max… Maximum Ride, girly?? I never thought I'd see the day," Iggy laughed.

"Well Iggy, you really can't see any day," I smirked.

"Oh ha ha," Iggy said humorlessly.

"Okay guys enough goofing around, we gotta get outta here," I instructed.

"Incase you didn't notice we have been kept under strict conditions," Then Gazzy used an old mans voice. "It is very critical that these experiments do not escape."

"Well we have done the impossible before," I stated thinking really hard. This was not going to be easy. There were about two or three doors just to get into this room, not to mention the cell door. Plus there are about ten erasers on the outside, and no windows for at least several floors up. I think we came to the basement, I'm not sure though cause I was a little out of it while coming down here. There are probably cameras stationed everywhere too, which isn't helpful.

"Right now would be a really good time for people to get a new power," I voiced.

"Fang didn't tell you??" Gazzy whispered barely above a whisper, and I shook my head. Gazzy looked expectantly at Fang waiting for him to say something.

Fang sighed before beginning, "I can control metal."

"What??" I yelled, only to get shut up by Nudge!! Nudge of all people shushing me!!

"I can control metal, that's why the cells are made of plastic. The white coats don't know I can do it yet but the have been planning it," He concluded.

"Then why can't you take out the cameras??" I questioned.

"Even if I did they'd be down here within minutes, apparently were special or sumthin," he joked.

"So your telling me that if we get the cameras out we only have about three minutes to get through all the doors and all the guards??" I asked, Fang was about to agree when Nudge spoke up.

"Not necessarily," she spoke, I looked at her.

"What do you mean??" my voice filled with confusion.

"Well I feel air coming into the room," she stopped and I stared uncomprehendingly at her. "There is an air duct leading into this room, so all really have to do is get this cell open and go up the duct in three minutes. The duct could lead us anywhere but we would be going fast and the white coats won't be able to see anything with the cameras out."

"Okay so we get Fang to take the cameras out easy, but how do we get the doors open??" I thought out loud.

"I can pick locks," Ig suggested.

"This seems to be a slightly larger lock than all the other times. Are you sure you can do it in three minutes and with out your kit?" I asked, and Iggy slumped over.

"It's alright Ig, we think of something else," Gazzy told him. I would like to take this time to say that this whole conversation was spent whispering. After Gazzy had finished I thought of it.

"Bomb," was all I said but they got the picture. "Fang takes out the cameras and the second he does Iggy and Gazzy set off one of the bombs. You said this was plastic so it should blow up or melt. Once out Fang can undo the screws of the vent and we climb up."

"See this is why you are the leader," Nudge cheered and I beamed.

"Gazzy and Iggy do you guys have a bomb big enough??" considering the fact that I had no idea where they kept the bombs I was sure the white coats hadn't found them.

"I think we can manage," Iggy's smile was pure evil and I was so proud of my boys.

"Good now when we are up there we need Angle to see if there are any white coats in the vicinity, when we are crawling it can be noisy and if they hear us we give away our cover. Nudge I'll need you to be able to direct us, show us were to go. Can you two do that??" I asked and got very enthusiastic nods.

Just then the doors came open and an eraser walked in holding a wiggling black thing. Total!! He set the dog down, who immediately ran to Angel, and the eraser walked out.

"Who's that??" Total asked still crying into Angel.

"Hey Total!!" I said and the dog jumped up, and started running towards me.

"Oh Max I'm glad you're back!! I missed you!!" he sang whole licking my face. I gently pushed him away and started talking in hushed tones.

"Okay Total we have a plan to get out of here, but there's nothing you can do besides stay quiet," I said with an apologetic face.

"Okay, lets get started," Gazzy sang, ready as ever to get out of here.


	2. Chapters 5 to 7

Chapter Five: Preparation

"Okay Iggy and Gazzy do you have it??" I questioned asking for the bomb they were supposed to have.

"Yeah, but like I said before Max it could be dangerous," Iggy stopped but after no remark from me he continued. "Alright, this should be able to break through the plastic, leaving small enough of a gap to let us out, but before I throw it I want everyone in the corner." He instructed.

"Everyone, needs to be ready to jump and crawl, we need to get as much stuff out of our backpack as possible and we need to take our shoes off," I saw Nudge about to ask something but didn't give her a chance. "No questions just do what I saw."

I looked around at all their dirt cover, worn out faces and that stupid pang of guilt washed through me again. I had left them here in this hell hole and didn't even notice it. They were my flock, my family and I had left them here, what kind of leader am I?

"Max none of us hate you, and you are a great leader," when Angle said this all eyes turned towards me, even Iggy's.

"Right, lets just get out of here," I instructed while swallowing the lump in my throat. Everyone nodded and looked convinced except for Fang, I swear that boy can read me better than Angle.

Iggy and Gazzy went walking around the cage trying to find the best area for the bomb, yet they were rather unsuspicious while doing it. Angle and Nudge were going through all the bags trying to find what we absolutely needed. Yet Fang was still sitting next to me, with a stern look on his face.

"Max??" he whispered barely audible.

"I'm fine," I lied, I mean when girls say they are fine, its normally the opposite, and boy did fang know that. He glared at me telling me that it wasn't my fault, and we weren't mad… a load of bullshit.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I whispered while a tear fell down my cheek. "I was so involved with myself, happy that I got to be normal for once. I wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone, I was horrible. If I had actually paid attention to them I would have know, I just… I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

He sat thinking for a second, looking me straight in the eye. I was obvious h knew what I was thinking and feeling, I mean he always knows.

"Your right Max, it was your fault," he suddenly surprised me. "We were locked here and it was your fault, but no way in hell I would have wanted you to come get us, no way. Had you decided to come get us: a) you would have been captured and you probably wouldn't have been put here with us, b) you probably would have gotten hurt, and c) you would have given up a chance to be normal, no one in this flock would have wanted that! So Max, if you had come to get us we would have been upset with you, but not this way."

I sat there thinking about what Fang had just said. I mean Fang, how many times does he do things like that?? Almost never!! But through-out the whole thing I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Thanks," I whispered standing up to go help the others.

POV Change: The scientists

A young man was put in charge of watching the Avian hybrids, and from what he could tell that was a serious job. Apparently they were very important and needed to stay in complete lock down. If he screwed this up he would certainly be fired and he needed this job. So many jobs before had failed and his wife was getting anxious, they money at home was at a shortage. He needed this money, so he was going to do anything to keep tabs on theses trouble makers.

He had heard stories about this group; they had continually escaped this place. The scientists had kept them in lock down yet every time this group had been brought back they always seemed to escape. This had left some doubt in James, which is why he was setting high standards in that room. Nothing was going to happen.

He had been sitting there, looking at the group on the screen. Yet all he could think was how did this small group of five escape?? They weren't smart enough, there was nothing about them that could out smart the scientists. Thoughts like this continued to string through his mind until the doors to the cell opened on screen.

He leaned forward to see what was going on, panic running through his body until he saw Hanlid, his co-worker, bringing in a young looking girl. The girl looked to be about the same age as the two boys, about eighteen. She was probably the single most beautiful girl that James had ever seen. She had dark blond hair that at the tips had a light faded pink color. Her eyes were a darkish blue, and she was tall and skinny, much like the others.

She sat down in the cell and started crying blindly unaware of the five others surrounding her. James sat in wonderment as to why this girl was in there, was she part of the 'flock'? If so why had he not been notified??

Suddenly the girl looked up into the faces of those that surrounded her. She had a pained expression matched with a confused one. James had guessed she was debating something in her head… but what could it be. They started interacting, the hybrids, and no matter how much her turned up the sound system he could not hear what they were saying.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Hanlid asked suddenly behind him.

"Yeah, who is she??" James questioned and Hanlid could not mistake the confusion in James's voice.

"She's their leader," Hanlid answered and after seeing his co-workers eyes widen he continued. "A feisty little bitch too, stubborn as hell."

"How did I not know there was another, and why did she get put in there?" James asked.

"You aren't all that James, the people in this vicinity are way too safe and only tell certain people. I didn't know she was here until I was called down to help relocate her," Hanlid explained.

"I can't hear anything they are saying," the worry was apparent in James.

"Eh they're good whisperers, been doin' it forever," Hanlid replied. "Nothing to worry about!"

James leaned back into his seat, looking at the girl. About an hour passed and all the hybrids were acting weird, two were walking around the cell, it didn't look like they were doing anything, but you can never be too cautious. The two eldest were sitting in the corner talking, and James didn't like how they all talked barely above a whisper. The two girls were rummaging through the bags, sorting them. 'Maybe this was some thing they always do' James thought to himself, but something told him he was wrong.

"Hanlid, does it look like they're planning something??" James asked the larger man next to him.

"Hmmm, possibly, these bastards always cause so much trouble, and it always starts with inconspicuous actions like these. I'm gonna call the boss," he said already reaching for the phone.

"Boss, we got some action… we don't quite know sir… I think you might want to come down… you know them best… alright… thanks sir," and he hung up the phone.

"So??" James asked already fully aware of what was going to happen.

"He's coming down," Hanlid answered quickly, before the door opened.

"What's going on??" the boss asked walking through the door going straight for the screen.

"Uh, sir it looks like they're planning something," James voice was weak like always when he talks to the boss. Boss was looking at the camera thinking it through.

"I want a lock down, if you can't lock the whole building just do five hundred feet on each side of the room," Boss said. "NOW! But I don't want alarms sounded, it might get them going."

"Right," James said, already pressing buttons and calling around. Theses six aren't leaving without a fight.

Back to Max: The escape!!

"Max there was something outside, a noise I don't know what it was, but it can't be good," Iggy voiced and I felt a twinge of panic. What if they heard?? What if they know what were doing?

"Okay we need to get this on the road, Fang I want the vent down now. Angle, Nudge and Gazzy, I want you in the corner with Total. Iggy I want that bomb ready to go," They all nodded without complaint.

_Max they've got the area under lock down… _The voice, well I guess Angel, chimed in. Shit, if they hear a single sound they'll be in here so fast. Okay maybe we can at least get the little kids out.

"Fang," I whispered catching his attention. He saw my expression and came over, eyes expectant. "They have it under lock down, if they hear the bomb go off, we're screwed."

He thought this over, "We can get the kids out, if we have them run."

"Nudge can find the way," I finished. "Get them out and tell them to run and keep going."

I looked at the others, they had to get out. They had been here for months; they just had to get out. "I'll hold them off; I want you guys to get out."

He looked me in the eye and noticed that I was not about to change my mind about this. Nothing he could say or do would change my mind. He nodded, but you could see the doubt and resistance, too bad.

"Guys, huddle," I instructed, and they all came over to me and Fang. "Okay we have a little change in plans. You see the white coats have locked down this area, which means that Erasers are all outside ready to pounce. So you three," I pointed to Gazzy, Angle and Nudge. "You are going to get out as fast as possible and keep going. The three older kids are going to fight off here and were getting out. There is a chance that we might get out but if we don't Nudge is in charge."

"Max you must be crazy," Nudge said, probably one of her shortest sentences ever.

"Um excuse me??" I asked totally surprised, it's not often that I hear that from one of my flock members.

"You heard me, you must be crazy if you think I'm going to be able to take care of them, let alone get out of here by myself," she argued.

"Yeah Max we don't know what to do without you, we're not leaving here without," Gazzy informed, hmm this might be a little harder than I thought.

"Look, we have two options, get as many of us out as possible or have all of us here. I would prefer to get you guys out even if it means I gotta stay here, you deserve to be let out. Now, there will be no more argument about this. Iggy," I asked.

"Yes Max??"

"Do you have any other bombs??" I questioned.

"They took most of them but I was able to get away with five, it's not much though…" he answered.

"What about you Gazzy??"

"Yeah Max, I got about three," he informed me with a sullen face.

"Alright give them over to Iggy, and Angle I was wondering, Anne said that you're powers were very strong now??"

"Yeah, I was able to reach you from all the way over here, it hurt though," She said and I felt another wave of guilt, but this time I was able to swallow it.

"Do you think you might be able to control some of the Erasers while still crawling?" I asked sweetly so she knew if she couldn't it would be ok.

"Well for a little while I might, but not for long," she answered hesitantly, that I almost didn't want to ask this.

"Do you think you might be able to, for as long as you can," I asked and she nodded. Okay this might not be so bad.

"Alright we need to get this over with," Fang said, saying exactly what I was thinking.

We had huddled in the corner and a split second after Iggy threw the bomb at the area that had been inspected earlier. And explosion rang out and fortunately no one was injured. The little ones sprang up and ran for the open vent, getting there in less than a second. Nudge jumped up first, barely grasping the edge of the vent to pull her up. Next went Angel, whose wings had made one swift down motion, pulling her up where she grabbed Nudge's hand and she was pulled up. Gazzy had just barely made it up before the door opened.

"Show time," I shouted to Fang and Iggy, taking a fighting stance. This was going to be fun…

The kids had made it up and I heard them scampering away, thanking god that they were up there. I faced an on coming Eraser and punched him hard in the jaw. So blood trickled out and you could tell he was pissed. There was another coming up behind him and kicked him hard in the stomach, while giving the other I nice punch in the chest. Both stumbled back, giving me time to hit another Eraser in the nose, hearing a loud crack, which had to hurt.

In the background I saw a couple Erasers fighting amongst themselves and silently thanked Angle. I lunged at an attacking Eraser making it fall back and after a couple of kicks he was out. I looked over at Iggy and Fang seeing that they had taken about seven out each and adding the five I had taken out that made about twenty, we were doing pretty good.

That is until I head the heart stopping sound of a gun shot. Great now they got guns, just great. I kicked on in the head knocking him out, and looking down around his belt was a gun. Hmm should I, or should I not. Oh it is so mine, I reached down and picked it up. I shot an Eraser in the leg, making him fall. I wasn't going to kill them, but shooting them so they couldn't attack was pretty good too.

"Max what the hell are you doing with a gun??" Fang screamed, while punch the crap out of another Eraser.

"Wait Max has a Gun?? I want one," Iggy bellowed.

"Fang, Iggy, grab a gun…" I said against my better judgment, but we weren't going to get out of this with out one.

"Hell yeah," Iggy screeched, wait a second did I just give a blind guy permission to use a gun… I think I did. Great!!

**Sorry it's so short but I got tired of typing… **

**Please review and if I could get some ideas that would be great… **


End file.
